Last Hope
by windwolf-24
Summary: Ryan prepares for eye surgery and has an unexpected visitor, someone else that goes by the name Wolfe. Please Review! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ryan prepares for eye surgery and has an unexpected visitor someone else that goes by the name Wolfe…_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from any CSI show.**_

_**This is my first CSI: Miami fic, so be gentle…**_

_**Please Review**_

CSI Ryan Wolfe waited impatiently in the waiting room of his ophthalmologist, Dr. Medby. The results from the test to see if the new antibiotics had worked were in and he was waiting to hear the results.

''Mister Wolfe'' A nurse called him ''She'll see you now''

Ryan got up from his seat, left the magazine that he had tried to read to keep his mind off of things and made his way to the doctor's office. He opened the door just enough to see Dr. Medby sitting at her desk.

''Come in Ryan'' She told him ''Have a seat''

Ryan did as he was told and took a seat in one of the comfortable leather chairs in front of the desk.

''Ryan, as you know, the first antibiotics we gave you after your injury didn't work. So we gave you Cephalexin instead in hopes that it would fight the infection''

''Doc, I know all this. I didn't come here to hear the details again. I want to know, did it work or not?''

Dr. Medby removed her glasses, and took a deep breath trying to find her words.

''I'm afraid it didn't Ryan. We didn't catch it in time and the medicine's not working''

Ryan stared at nothing and brought his hand to touch his eye gently

''I guess that leaves only one option'' He said

''I'm sorry, but at this point surgery is the only option. Without it, you will lose your eyesight''

''But, there's a possibility that I'll lose my sight even with the surgery right''

''That is a possibility, but your chances are quite good''

''I'm sure''

''I prefer to get the surgery done as soon as possible to stop the spread of the infection. I'm scheduling you for next Friday morning. I'll see you than''

''Thanks Doc'' Ryan got up from his seat

''Once again Ryan, I'm sorry that it had to come to this''

''No problem, I'll see you next Friday'' They shook hands and he left.

Ryan drove back to CSI headquarters on the surprisingly empty highway. All he could think about was the operation that he would have to face in about a week's time. One thing he knew he would have to face was his boss Lieutenant Horatio Caine, who would ask what the good doctor had said. Trying to get his mind off of things he flipped on the radio Daniel Powter- Bad Day was playing.

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on

_Isn't this appropriate? Ryan thought_

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Ryan entered the building that housed the CSI team; the air-conditioned place was a refreshment from the heat outside. Horatio was standing at the entrance, waiting for him it seems.

''Hello Mister Wolfe'' He said coolly

''Hey H'' He said about to pass him

''Not so fast'' Horatio stopped him ''I want to know, what did she say?''

Ryan scratched the back of his head

''Everything's fine. Doc said it's all cleared up''

''Mister Wolfe, one thing I really don't appreciate is when my people lie to me. Now tell me what she really said''

Ryan let out a long sigh and started

''The infection hasn't cleared up, the antibiotics they gave me didn't work''

''Okay, and if I remember correctly you had told me that if that didn't work than''

'' They're going to have to operate. I'm already scheduled for next Friday''

Horatio nodded

''Go home Mister Wolfe, this is a lot to take and I want you to rest''

''H, if I go home I won't rest, I'll just be thinking about it, let me work, keep my mind off of things, please''

''Alright Mister Wolfe, you're with me, but if you don't mind I'll be doing the driving'' Horatio said and headed into the sun with Ryan following behind him.


	2. A friend in Wolfe's clothing

**Chapter 2: A Friend in Wolfe's Clothing**

''Hello Miami Day PD, how may I help you?'' The receptionist asked

''I'd like to speak to Horatio Caine please''

Horatio was nearby and heard someone say his name. He looked over at the front desk. There was a young woman, mid twenties he figured, short dark brown hair. She wore jeans and a dark blue jacket over a stripped blue shirt

''I'm Horatio Caine miss'' He greeted her, extending his hand.

''Please to meet you Lieutenant'' She shook his hand ''Karen Wolfe, we spoke on her phone''

He looked at her. Her eyes were wide and attentive, the same colour as someone he saw everyday

''You have his eyes'' He told her and motioned his head towards the hallway indicating that she should follow him.

''I want to thank you for calling me, Lieutenant''

''That's Horatio to you Miss Wolfe and it was no problem at all''

''Than its Karen to you. My brother would have never called''

''Are you on good terms with Ryan?''

''We'll we're half-brother and sister. I think we're close enough to admit yes that we are related and have some closeness, but the fact that one of each of our parents side stepped the other kinda tones it down''

''May I ask the relation?''

''We have the same father''

They entered Horatio's office. Horatio sat behind the desk and Karen took a seat in one of the chairs in front of it.

''How long was it been since you talked or seen your brother?''

''I actually talked to him not that long ago, he called to see how things were going''

''Did you know about his condition?''

''Turn on the news they say that Ryan Wolfe has been injured in the field. I called him a few days after''

''So he told you about being injured, but wasn't going to call about his operation?''

''You know just as well as me Horatio that Ryan can be stubborn. He probably thought that it was his own problem and that I shouldn't worry about it''

''Okay, well Ryan is out in field on a case right now''

''Well how about a tour in the mean time. It's not everyday you get to see Miami's crime lab''

''I'd be glad to, I understand that you also a CSI'' He said

''Yeah CSI 2 for the LAPD''

They stared the tour heading everywhere from DNA to trace, eventually ending up at Ballistics where Calleigh Duquesne was working

''Hey Horatio'' She said upon seeing him

''Hello Calleigh, I'd like you to meet someone this is Karen Wolfe, Ryan's sister''

''Please to meet you Miss Duquesne'' Karen pronounced her name correctly

''Likewise, I didn't know Ryan had a sister''

''He doesn't talk of me much, but hey I don't talk much of him either''

''Calleigh, do you know when Ryan will be back?'' Horatio asked

''He's at the scene right now with Eric, but they should be heading back soon to drop off evidence''

''Thank you, shall we continue Karen''

_She looks just like him Calleigh thought_

''You nervous man?'' Eric Delko asked Ryanin the locker room, today was Wednesday, so his operation was two days away.

''How can I not be?'' With the day drawing closer it was all Ryan could think about

''Don't worry, I sure everything's gonna go fine''

''That's easy for you to say''

''H letting you work tomorrow?''

''Nope I'm supposed to stay home and rest''

''And that's not gonna happen?''

''No way''

''I'll come and see you during shift, can't let you get too lonely''

''Thanks'' Ryan said sarcastically

''See you tomorrow''

''See ya''

Eric left the locker room, bumping into a young woman who was walking in

''Oh sorry'' He apologized and couldn't help, but look at her from head to toe, why did she remind him of someone? But of course that wasn't the only thing he noticed

_Nice he thought _

''Is Ryan Wolfe in there?'' The young woman asked

''Yeah''

''Thanks'' She moved aside and entered the locker room

_She's looking for Ryan?_

Calleigh was coming down and Eric asked ''Calleigh, who the girl looking for Wolfe?''

''Believe it or not, that is Ryan's sister''

''Sister? I didn't know Wolfe had any brothers or sisters''

''Apparently Horatio did, he's the one who called her up''

''She here for his operation?''

''Seems that way''

''Does her know?''

''No he doesn't''

Ryan was closing his locker when he heard a familiar voice

''Hello Howl''

'' What are you doing here?''

''Nice to see you too''

''What do you want?''

''An explanation, why wouldn't you tell me that you were having surgery?''

''Horatio tell you?''

''You obviously weren't going to''

''It doesn't concern you''

''Oh get off it Ryan, I know we aren't the closest brother and sister, but we are still family and when something big like this happens I have a right to know''

Ryan seemed to think about that, touched by the fact that she made the trip for me

''You come down just for me?''

''Why else would I come to Miami?''

''The Beaches?''

Ryan looked at her with a little smile and Karen gave him half a one

''You got some place to stay tonight?'' He asked

''Not yet''

''Come on, I guess you can stay at my place''

''You guess?''

Ryan laughed and led his sister out of the locker room and out of the lab. He was happy that he wouldn't be alone during this time and she was glad that they seemed to be getting along.


	3. Quick Visit

**Chapter 3: Quick Visit**

Ryan Wolfe yawned and stretched in his bed. The sun was shining into his room. He turned to look at his clock and nearly fell out of bed when he saw the time.

_11:00am! He couldn't remember the last time he had slept that long_

He got out of bed quickly, his body well rested from the sleep he had. He slipped on a t-shirt and put on a pair of shorts and headed out of his room. He found his sister Karen already up and dressed cooking a late breakfast.

''Morning Sleepy Head'' She said when she saw him.

''Morning''

''Scrambled eggs with ketchup?''

''Sure''

''Side of bacon?''

''Thanks''

Karen prepared their plates and they both sat down at the table. Ryan poured them each a glass of orange juice.

''You've been up long?'' He asked her

''I've been up since about nine. Got up, showered, dressed, fixed my hair, which you should think of doing by the way you got this porcupine thing going in the back, watched a bit of tv and made breakfast''

''Thank you for that by the way''

''I figured I'd save you the trouble, especially since I remember what happened last time you made breakfast for me''

''I've learned since than''

''I'm sure. What plans you got for today?''

''I usually just veg out in front of the tv on my day off''

''But this time I hope you plan on entertaining your guest''

''Of course, but I got to run an errand first'' He went back into his room.

''I got to go to the bank'' He yelled through his closed door ''you can stay here. I'll come and get you when I'm done''

''Okay''

Ryan came out of the room, dressed. He went into the bathroom and fixed his hair. He opened the door to the apartment and grabbed his keys.

''See ya later''

''See ya''

Ryan had been gone for about 20 minutes and Karen was watching television when there was a knock at the door.

''Hold on'' She yelled as she got up from the couch and headed towards the door. She looked through the peek hole and recognized the man standing there as the one she had bumped into at the crime lab. She unlocked and opened the door.

''Hi'' He started ''Ryan here?''

''No I'm afraid he's not, he's out on an errand''

Eric just nodded

''We haven't been properly introduced I'm Karen Wolfe, Ryan's sister''

''Eric Delko''

They shook hands

''Eric Delko, Ryan's told me about you''

''I'm surprised''

''Well it wasn't all that good''

Eric huffed a laugh

''I'm kidding. Do you want to come in? Ryan shouldn't be that much longer''

''Oh sure''

Eric came in and stood in the middle of the living room.

''Can I get you anything?'' Karen asked him

''Oh no thanks''

''Make yourself comfortable''

Eric sat on one end of the couch and Karen came and sat on the other

''You down for long?'' He asked making conversation

''I'm off work for two weeks. I don't know if Ryan is going to be able to stand me for that long though''

''Don't be offended, but Ryan never mentioned you''

''Yeah, we do that with each other''

''Can I ask why?''

''Well we're just half brother and sister. We kinda hate the fact that one of each of our parents screwed the other one''

''What do you do for a living?''

''Oh, I'm CSI for California PD''

''No way, bet you get some cool cases up in LA''

''We get some weird ones, I gotta tell you about one…''

They started talking; time seemed to pass by so fast, nearly half an hour later Ryan finally showed up

''Man, I hate waiting in line'' He said coming into the apartment he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Eric and his sister.

''Hey Howl''

''Pup''

''Hey Wolfe''

''Eric''

As if timed on the perfect moment Eric's pager went off.

''It's H, I gotta go. I guess I'll see you soon Karen''  
''Yeah, see you Eric''

''Dude, I'm sorry I didn't really get to visit you, but I think you'll be okay; you got your sister to watch over you. She's a fun girl''

''I know, thanks for dropping by anyway Eric I'll see you tomorrow''

''See ya''

Before Ryan shut the door behind him Eric managed to mouth a goodbye to Karen who mouthed one back.

Ryan turned to glare at his sister who in turn held up her hands in innocence.

''You guys had fun when I was gone?''

''Do I detect a hint of disapproval?''

''You don't know Eric like I do okay. He never gets serious with any woman''

''Howl, I'm here for two weeks, nothing is going to happen.''

''Fine. Come on I'll take you out on the town, show you how to have fun in Miami''

''You know how?''

''Funny''

''You know Ryan, Eric's quite the charmer you could take some advice from him it could get you out of this 'break' thing you're in from dating''

''Yeah right''

Karen grabbed her jacket and stepped out of the apartment. Ryan relocked the door and started to shut it when Karen asked

''Can I drive?''

''Not a chance''

He shut the door.


	4. Big Brother, Little Sister

**Chapter 4: Big Brother, Little Sister**

Ryan and Karen sat at a picnic bench at a park. Neither one had said a word for several minutes; they were just watching the children play when Ryan spoke up.

''Remember when we used to play like that?''

Karen smiled ''I remember you used to pull me off the monkey bars''

''I did?''

''Ryan, you're three years older than me, you were a bully. The only reason I came was because my mom said I had to''

''I used to push you on the swings''

''Yeah, and than we'd have contests to see who could jump the farthest''

''I'd always win''

''Just because you had longer legs''

''Bet I could beat you now''

''What? ''

''Come on'' Ryan grabbed her hand and brought her to two empty swings. He sat on one and started swinging himself back and forth

''You've got to be kidding me, Howl, aren't you a little old for this?''

''Come on 'Pup' you know you want to''

''Fine'' She sat on the other swing and brought herself back and forth

''On the count of three'' Ryan said '' One, two, three''

They launched themselves from the swings. Ryan landed first, than Karen who landed further than Ryan

''Ha! Who cares about longer legs, its all about skill''

''Two out of three''

''Alright, if you want to get your butt whooped by little sister. Just let me get a drink fast'' She went over to the water fountain while Ryan continued to swing himself

The cold water was a refreshment, she took a bit in her hand and dabbed her forehead and the back of her neck.

''Pretty hot huh? '' A voice said behind her

Karen turned startled. There was a man about 5'10, dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes.

''Sorry I didn't mean to scare you'' He apologized

''Its okay''

''You here with your kid?''

Karen rolled her eyes ''Yeah the big one on the swings'' She pointed at Ryan

''I got an idea, why don't we ditch big kid and I'll show you how to have real fun in Miami'' He drew closer

''Thanks for the offer, but I don't think so'' Karen turned away, heading back to the swings

''Hold on'' The man grabbed her arm

''Let Go'' She ordered, by this time Ryan had seen what was going on

''You don't know what I'm offering you''

''I know and I'm passing Now LET GO''

''Say the magic word''

''Now!'' Ryan showed up behind him '' the lady said let go, you let go''

The man held on, than reluctantly let go

''Fine, some other time Babe'' He made a kiss and left brushing by Ryan, Karen rubbed her arm

''You alright?''

''Yeah, thanks by the way''

''Hey, what are big brothers for''

They turned to leave the park

''I just fell like calling P.D to come and pick up that son of a …''

''Watch your mouth''

Karen huffed a laugh ''you really are my big brother''

-xxx-

''Man I'm stuffed'' Ryan said when they entered the apartment

''What a meal'' Karen followed

''I think I'm gonna hit the sack, you should too, we got to get up early tomorrow'' He went into his room

''You can sleep after a meal like that? Wow. I think I'm going to stay up just a bit longer to digest. Hey, by the way you nervous about tomorrow?''

No answer came

''Howl?''

She went to his room. The door wasn't completely shut and she pushed it open

''Ryan?''

_This scene is set to Edwin McCain's: I'll be_

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide.  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead.  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

Ryan sat on the side of his bed, his back to the door. Karen could tell there was something wrong.

''You alright? '' she sat beside him

''You asked if I was nervous, truth is, I'm a little scared''

''There's nothing wrong with that. Everyone gets scared going through these things''

''If this doesn't work''

''Don't talk like that. This is going to work''

''But if it doesn't, you know there's a possibility. I could lose my sight, I wouldn't be able to work CSI anymore''

''True, there is a slim possibility that the operation won't work, but you got the best doctors in Miami working on you, your friends there to support you. This will work. They'll fix your eye and it will be as if nothing ever happened to it''

A single tear rolled down Ryan's cheek

''I'm scared Karen''

''I know Ryan, I am too'' She held his hand ''but remember you're not alone, Horatio. Calleigh, Eric and I we're all there for you. We're going to get through this, I promise''

They both sat there, staring out the window in the room, their minds only on the events of tomorrow.

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide.  
I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.


	5. The Time has Come

**Chapter 5: The Time Has Come**

The room was dark. The only light was the bright one shining above him. He tried to lift his hand to shield his eyes, only to find that he couldn't. Both his hands were restrained, tied to the hospital bed he realized he lay on. He looked down, he wore a white hospital gown and his feet were tied to the bed at his ankles as well. He struggled against the restraints, but all of it in vain.

''Help!'' He called into the darkness ''anyone there? Help!''

''What time is it Mister Wolfe?''

''Horatio?''

Horatio, along with the rest of the day shift came into the light

''Help me out here guys''

'' 'fraid that ain't going to happen Wolfe'' Eric bluntly said

''Its time for you to go under the knife'' Horatio answered his own question

''Don't worry Ryan, it won't hurt, much'' Calleigh joked

''It will be alright sweetie you might make it to 'see' another day'' Alexx laughed

''Doc's in the house, be 'seeing' you Wolfe'' Eric said as they backed up back into the darkness

''Guys, don't leave me here like this'' Ryan yelled

''Hello Ryan'' Dr.Medby stood beside him yielding a large knife

''NO!'' Ryan struggled furiously against his restraints again

''The more you squirm the more it will hurt, but that doesn't really matter''

The doctor came closer, standing over knife, the tip of the knife pointing down toward Ryan's eye.

''No!''

---------------------

Ryan sat up straight and wiped the cold sweat that was dripping down the side of his face.

''Ryan? Ryan, are you alright?'' Karen knocked and asked through the door

''Yeah, I'm alright''

''Howl you were yelling in your sleep, I heard you from the other room are you sure everything's fine?''

''Yeah its was just a bad dream''

''Sounds more like a nightmare. Well, listen; we've got about half an hour before our alarm clocks were supposed to go off. I'm going to stay up, but if you want to catch that last half hour go right ahead''

''No, no I'm up''

''Alright than I'll fix breakfast''

Ryan sat quietly on the ride to the hospital, just like he had done at breakfast. Karen had convinced him to let her drive and he fixed his eyes on something outside the passenger window. Tired of the silence Karen grabbed a CD from the sun dash and popped it in. Heading towards the chorus Karen was sure she caught something other than the band's voices. She looked over and noticed that Ryan was singing along with the song.

_Now this is more like it she thought_

She started singing along as well. Ryan looked at her and saw that she was singing too.

_Thanks Pup He thought _

They were singing their hearts out as they pulled into the hospital parking lot and Karen turned the music off.

''Looks like the day shift is already here'' Karen noticed the hummers

''yeah'' Ryan grabbed his bag from the back and followed Karen in. The automatic doors slid open, revealing the reassuring faces of the Miami Crime Lab Day Shift and Doctor Medby.

''Morning Ryan and how are we feeling today?'' She asked

''Good I guess''

''Come on, we'll go get you settled in your room. I'll get the rest of the team when you're set''

''Karen, how is he?'' Horatio asked when they had left

''Scared, scared of the operation itself, but also scared that it won't work''

''Okay, now when we go into that room I don't want to hear any negative comments. Try to keep his kind off of it''

Everyone agreed

''Lieutenant, he's ready''

They followed the doctor to Ryan's room

''Is that a backless gown?'' Calleigh joked

''Yeah, it is, you know I would stand up and show you, but I do have dignity''

''Thank Goodness for that''

''How you feeling man?'' Eric asked

''I'm okay, you know I thought that it be worse than this, but it's not so bad''

''You haven't tired the food yet''

Everyone laughed

''Hey guys do you mind giving us a minute? I'd like to talk to Wolfe alone'' Eric asked

''Sure'' The others said and left the room

Eric stood beside Ryan's bed and took a deep breath

''Wolfe, I just wanted to say I'm sorry''

''What?''

''It's my fault that it's come to this. If I woulda rolled to that crime scene like I was supposed to, this wouldn't have happened to you''

''Ohhh…Eric we've been thought his already. I went into that trailer without any backup and without my gun drawn, this is my fault''

''Yeah I know that we've been though this already…''

''Good, than I don't want to hear another word about it''

Eric laughed ''your sister said that you could be stubborn''

''You've seemed to be interested in my sister ever since she got here''

''It's nothing Wolfe, we're just friends''

''You sure?''

Eric laughed again ''Yes and I'm going to call this as we've been through this already and I don't want to hear another word about it''

''Fair enough''

Alexx opened the door ''Ryan they're ready for you''

A group of doctors and nurses came in to wheel Ryan out

After a few quick goodbyes and see you laters, along with reassurance that this was going to work Ryan was wheeled into the operating room

''Now this is going to make you sleep, when you wake up, you'll be good as new'' The doctor told him ''I want you to start counting back from 100''

''Okay, 100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95, 94…..''

Ryan drifted off to sleep, his friends eagerly waiting outside all of them hoping that this would work.


	6. Waiting

**Chapter 6: Waiting**

Calleigh Duquesne worked in the ballistics lab. She was test firing a gun to see if the bullets matched those recovered from a victim in a homicide she and Eric were investigating. Although she was deeply involved in her work she couldn't help, but think of the fact that if Ryan were in the lab he would be there, sneaking up accidentally on her and asking 'how's it going?' Her thoughts drifted back to the day Ryan was shot, when she and he were test firing a nail gun.

''try it''

''Really, I can shoot this?''

''Sure, go ahead''

''Alright cool''

He took aim with one hand as if he were a master shooter from a movie. When it didn't fire he turned the gun to face him, the nail pointed at his eye. Who knew that it was a foreshadow of things to come?

Later in the afternoon, she got a call from Horatio informing her that Ryan had been badly wounded in the field, shot in the eye by a nail gun in the contractor's trailer. It was her fault; she let Ryan check out the trailer without backup, feeling that there was no danger and look what happened. What if he hadn't reached his radio and called for help? Ryan Wolfe could be dead and she would have led him to the slaughter.

Eric Delko worked in the trace lab. His eyes peering down the scope at some fibres he had collected. He tried to stay focused on work, but his mind kept going back to Wolfe. No matter how hard he couldn't help, but feel guilty about what happened. It was his call and he should have rolled. Now Wolfe was in surgery because of an infection from being hit in the eye with a nail gun at _his _crime scene.

Eric remembered the call from dispatch and finding Ryan bleeding on the floor in the trailer, he grabbed his hand

''Hold tight man, just hold tight''

The drive to the hospital was nearly unbearable, Ryan was screaming in pain and Eric was begging him to hang on to life.

''Wolfe, you stay with me. Stay with me Wolfe!''

Something else that kept bothering him was the argument he and Wolfe had earlier that day. After hearing that Ryan was hurt he wished that he could go back in time and take back what happened. He blamed himself, but he couldn't believe Ryan's reaction after being let out of the hospital. He came close to going blind but he still didn't blame him, but nearly tried to out it on himself. One thing he was thankful for was that it worked out well between them

''Look Eric, I went in there without backup and without my gun drawn this is my fault. Thank you for getting me to the ER that was some crazy driving''

''Look, you mention anything about Delko time again, you're gonna need to rent a room in this place''

''Fair enough''

No matter how good their relationship was now, if Eric had gone to that crime scene like he was supposed to none of this would have happened. He set in motion the events leading to Ryan's injury.

Horatio Caine sat quietly listening to the bailiff pronounce what the case was today. Charlene barkley, the woman who had shot Ryan. With the evidence and confession against her she pleaded guilty to attempted murder. After the case was adjourned Horatio stood and watched Charlene being taken into lockup. She was going to pay for what she did to his CSI. He remembered what he said to her.

''Charlene, you left my officer to die''

''Detective I'm sorry I truly am''

''Now you're going to have a long time to think about that''

He sighed as he thought of Tim Speedle, killed in action about two years ago. It had nearly happened again, he had nearly lost another member of his team. Mister Wolfe had replaced Speed after his death, stepping off of patrol to become CSI. Horatio had chosen him personally. His first case involved a family member of a co-worker. He handled it well and Horatio was proud of him. Mister Wolfe was younger and more new to the job than Speed was. So much more life to live and it was nearly cut short.

Horatio was at the hospital when they brought Ryan in. Blood was pouring from his wound and he was in critical condition.

Horatio had already gone through the death of a team mate, a friend and he didn't think he could do it again. Though he knew there was no danger of Ryan dieing now, but if he did lose his sight he couldn't be one of them anymore.

Alexx Woods worked the preliminary of the body from the homicide. As usual she talked to the victim. Though she knew it wasn't going to happen today she could almost imagine Ryan stepping through the doors to ask her what she had found out.

She was working in the morgue when Calleigh came down to tell her what had happened to Ryan. Alexx could barely believe it. She treated all the CSIs' like children, Ryan the most. He was the youngest and the most curious. She had barely bothered to grab all the facts from Calleigh before running from the morgue to change and head over to the hospital. The wait landed there was torture. The doctors worked on Ryan to get the bleeding under control and to stabilize him.

After they were finished Alexx was there from Ryan came to. A bit after the doctor came to remove the nail from Ryan's eye. Even though he was nervous ryan still tried to be brave.

''You know Alexx, you don't have to…''

''Save it tough, I'm not going anywhere''

The doctor assured him that he wouldn't feel a thing. When he grabbed the nail, Ryan squeezed her hand, like an innocent child getting their first shot. Now, Ryan would need someone to be there to help him through this. She would be there to do what she could.

Nearly all in sync their cell phones ran, waking them from their deep thoughts. It was the hospital calling, Ryan was out of surgery and awake.


	7. Waking Up

**Chapter 7: Waking Up **

Ryan Wolfe technically was awake, but the medication that was still in his system kept bringing him in and out of it. His sister Karen stood at his side, trying to get a word in every time it looked like he was able to understand, but was getting frustrated.

''Howl, Howl…RYAN!'' She shouted and brought Ryan completely back to conscience, making him jump

''What was that for?'' He asked her

'It's about time you really wake up, the others are on their way and I didn't think you would want to see them high on morphine. I like the pirate effect by the way''

Ryan brought his hand up to touch his eye; there was a thick bandage and tape over it.

''Well'' Ryan sighed ''did the doctor say whether it was successful or not?''

'''fraid not, he says it's going to be a few days before we know, they're going to call you back here take a few more tests and we'll see''

''Great, that will give me just a few more days to worry''

''Ryan, look at me, you are going to be just fine. There is nothing more for you to worry about, okay. A few days from now we are going to come back here and the doctor will tell you that your eye is fine''

''You think so?''

''I know so'' She gave a reassuring smile

''Thanks Pup'' He smiled

''Now there's a smile I haven't seen in a while, keep that, you don't want to be Gloomy Gus when the others get here''

''I promise''

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Calleigh poked her head in.

''may we come in?''

''We?''

''yeah'' She opened the door to let Horatio and Alexx in as well.

''How are you feeling Mister Wolfe?'' Horatio stood at the front of the bed while Calleigh and Alexx went to the opposite side of the bed from Karen.

''I think I might still be a little groggy from my medication, but other than that I'm fine''

''How long do you have to stay in the hospital? '' Calleigh asked

''Doctors actually said that he could go home today or tomorrow, but he'll have to keep the patch on for a few more days'' Karen answered

''That means no work for you sweetie'' Alexx told him

''I can't even just work at the lab?''

''You need you rest'' Alexx said

''and Mister Wolfe, the lab requires that you have all your senses, both legs, both ears, both eyes and I'm afraid that at the moment you don't have that''

''You're right, I guess. I'll have to find something to do at home'

''well think of it this way Ryan, you'll have me to entertain you'' Karen said as she got up ''I'm going to get something to eat at the cafeteria, you guys want anything?''

''No thanks'' Everyone said and with that Karen left.

She left the four of them to talk, knowing that Ryan would most likely try to convince Horatio to let him work to some point, but with obviously no sign of success.

Turning the corner, she bumped into Eric, who was also on his way to see Ryan.

''You know we got to stop meeting like this'' Eric joked

''Yeah'' She laughed ''Horatio, Alexx and Calleigh are in the room with Ryan, just go on in''

''Where you headed?''

''I'm just going to get myself something at the cafeteria, I'll be back up in like five minutes''

''Mind if I tag along?''

''I guess not'' Karen said ''but you know I'm just going down and coming right back up''

''Doesn't matter''

''Alright'' She smiled

Karen continued on her way with Eric following beside her.

Back in the room the others were talking about different things. Nearly ten minutes had passed since their arrival.

''Are your parents coming down?'' Alexx asked

''They were. My mom was worried sick, but than what mother wouldn't be. I managed to convince them that I was fine. Not that I don't want them here, but I know that if they were here, they would want to do everything for me and keep me from work as long as possible. Make me feel like a kid.

''And you're not?'' Calleigh joked

''Ha ha. It helped when I called and told them that Karen was here. By the way Horatio, I want to thank you for calling Karen up. I'm glad she's here''

''You should tell her that''

Ryan laughed ''She'd enjoy that''

''I'm sure she would. Now I don't mean to cut things short, but Mister Wolfe needs his rest and until him we don't get rest''

''Cause we never close'' Ryan said with a smile

''We'll see you soon Sweetie, bye'' Alexx kissed him on the cheek

''Bye Alexx''

''Goodbye Mister Wolfe''

''bye H''

''Bye Ryan'' Calleigh said

''Come on Calleigh, that's it?''

''excuse me?''

He turned his head slightly ''Come on'' He tapped his finger with his cheek to show her what he wanted.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow and he gave a sweet smile.

''alright'' She sighed and came to the side of the bed and planted a kiss on his cheek

''Thank you''

''You're welcome'' She said as they headed all towards the door

''hey didn't Eric come along?''

Well he was right behind us'' Calleigh noted

''yeah he just stopped to use the restroom and was going to catch up'' Alexx told him

Horatio gave a little laugh ''Mister Wolfe, shouldn't your sister have been back by now?'' He asked obviously amused

''You think?''

Horatio's eyes and humoured smile said it all. Calleigh and Alexx had already caught on and they smiled as they left he room.

''Bye Ryan''

Ryan shook his head as he contemplated anything happening between Eric Delko and his sister.

'_No way' He thought _

He reached over and grabbed his cell phone on the cupboard beside him and dialled Eric's number.

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Hope you enjoy! Hope the next won't be too long. _


	8. Truth be told

**Chapter 8 : Truth be told**

Ryan tapped his fingers impatiently, waiting for Eric to answer his cell.

''Delko''

''Just friends huh?''

''What are you talking about Wolfe?''

Karen, who stood beside Eric, rolled her eyes

''What are you doing with my sister?''

''I went with her to get something to eat at the cafeteria''

''You're taking a long time getting back''  
''So we got to talking''

''Having fun?''

''Actually yeah, you know you're pretty protective of her''

''Well she is my sister''

''I know man. I wouldn't try making a move on her, I mean she's hott, but I know it would freak you out.

After hearing this Karen grabbed the phone out of Eric's hand.

''how annoying are you? I told you nothing is going to happen''

''You've only been here for three days and you're already eating with him''

''Howl, listen to me, I have absolutely no interest in Eric''

''No offence'' She looked at Eric

''None taken''

''Besides''' She continued her conversation with Ryan ''I got a boyfriend back in LA''

''Really?''

''Yeah''

''What's his name?''

''Daniel and no you are not going to start questioning about him now, you've done that enough for today''

''Fair enough''

''I'll see you when we get back to the room. Alright, bye'' She said and disconnected

Back in the room, Eric stayed and visited for about 15 minutes before being paged by Calleigh to join her at a crime scene.

''I got to go, Calleigh's getting impatient'' He laughed

''Alright well thanks for stoping by''

''No problem man, feel better''

''Bye Eric'' Ryan and Karen said

Ryan looked at his sister ''you sure you don't want to talk about this Daniel guy?'' he asked after Eric left

''Yes, Howl I'm sure''

Ryan was let out of the hospital the next day. Back at the apartment he slumped down on the couch, leaving Karen to bring in the gifts and cards he had received during his stay.

''I look like a pirate'' He sighed

''It's not that bad'' Karen set the stuff down and grabbed two beers from the fridge.

''Please, stick a parrot on my shoulder and I'm set''

''Come on'' She handed him the beer ''you're not going to tell me that you're still worried about your eye after that talk we had in your hospital room''

''It made me feel better, don't get me wrong, but you have to admit, I can't help but worry. This is pretty serious stuff. I'm really surprised at how positive you are''

Karen sat down beside him and sighed. '' Ryan, I know you're going to be fine because your situation isn't as bad as mine was''

''What?'' Ryan looked at her confused

''You see this scar'' She pointed to the side of her left eye ''I never told you how I got it''

''I just figured you were always such a tomboy that you hurt yourself playing sports or something like it''

'' That's not what happened''

Ryan looked at his sister, concerned now

''Serving a search warrant, police and CSI were clearing the scene. Two officers and I came up to one door that obviously led to a bedroom. One officer advanced to open the door. Little did we know that the suspect had set up a stand with a 4-10 hunting rifle, set to fire when the door was opened''

''You were shot, by a 4-10?'' Ryan's said, his face growing more so with concern

''I got the least of it since I was further back. The pellets spread everywhere. Killed one of the officers and severely wounded the other and nearly blinded me'' She pointed back to the scar.

''How could you not tell me this?'' Ryan asked

''You weren't going to tell me about your operation''

Ryan just shrugged ''we're both stubborn, we must get it from our father, that's definitely one thing we have in common''

''Yeah''

''so what happened?''

''I had to have emergency eye surgery as soon as I got to the hospital. I went through the same feelings as you. I was afraid of losing my eyesight, of losing my job and I came closer to that than you did''

''You know I would have come up to see you'' Ryan said

''I know, my mom was there of course, worried sick. But, as crazy as this may sound I wished you would have been there too''

''you did?''

''Yeah, I knew that if you were there even in these circumstances you'd still be able to make me smile and laugh and just feel good''

''Well I am a funny guy''

''To some'' Karen laughed

''That's our father's sense of humour''

Anyway, at that moment I made a promise that I'd always be there for you whenever you needed me and that I would do my best to make you feel the same way that I knew you would make me''

Ryan looked at his sister and smiled. He gave her a little shoulder brush.

''You're doing a pretty good job. I'm glad you're here''


	9. Saving the best for last

**Chapter 9: Saving the best for last**

Ryan was still sleeping and Karen had only been up for about 15 minutes when the phone rang. It was the Tuesday after his operation and his test results were due back any day. Ryan was especially anxious to get them, since Horatio wouldn't let him work until the results were in.

''Hello, no I'm sorry he's still sleeping can I take a message? Oh Doctor Medby, it's Karen Wolfe, Ryan's sister. I'm good and yourself? Oh okay, okay…alright…okay. Yes, I'll be sure to tell him as soon as he gets up. Thank you. Goodbye''

At that moment Ryan walked out of his room, woken up by the phone. He made his way to the bathroom giving Karen a little wave. She could tell he was most likely still half-asleep.

''Who was that? '' He asked with a yawn as he entered the bathroom and shut the door.

''That was Dr.Medby, your results are in''

The bathroom door swung open and Ryan came out fast, fully awake now.

''Did she give them to you?''

''Yeah''

''Well…''

''Ryan, I think you should sit down''

''What? Is it bad?''

''You should sit down''

Ryan sat down, on the couch, his face showing how worried and stressed he was. Karen sat on the table in front of the couch.

''Ryan, Dr.Medby gave me your results. In short what she said was…''

Ryan leaned forward, anxious to hear.

She smiled ''that your eye is all cleared up and you have nothing more to worry about''

Ryan's eyes widened ''you serious?''

''Yes, the infection's gone, your eye's fine''

''Yes!!!'' Ryan jumped off the couch and hugged Karen ''Yes, Yes!!''

''I told you everything would be alright, I told you'' Karen said hugging him back

''Thank you, Thank you so much Pup, for everything''

''It's no problem, Howl. No problem at all. What are little sisters for''

The next week went by quickly. Ryan decided to take the week off to spend time with Karen and Horatio gave it to him without a second thought. Occasionally he would have to go and help out at the lab, but Karen would tag along and watch with interest as he worked and they would talk about anything in particular. They saw everything Miami had to offer and had gotten real close. Now the week was over and Karen was heading back to L.A. The whole team had come to the airport to say goodbye.

''You going to wait to see my plane take off?'' Karen asked Ryan

''Of course, I gotta make sure you're really gone'' Ryan laughed

''You're hilarious'' Karen rolled her eyes and smiled

She turned her eyes to the rest of the team ''It was nice meeting you Alexx, Calleigh, Eric''

''We're very glad to have met you sweetie'' Alexx said

''Don't be a stranger'' Calleigh added

''Have a nice flight'' Eric finished

''Lieutenant'' He turned to Horatio

''I told you it's Horatio to you Miss Wolfe''

''And I've told you it's Karen to you''

''It's nothing personal. It's rare that he calls Ryan by his name too'' Eric pointed out

''Horatio, I want to thank you again. If it wasn't for you, I never would have come and Ryan and I wouldn't have become close like a real brother and sister''

''I'm sure you both would've found a way''

''Thank you'' She shook his hand. She also shook Calleigh's, Alexx's and Eric's.

''And I need to thank you pup'' Ryan started ''you were there with me through all this, getting me through this tough time and I appreciate it so much''

''You're welcome Howl. I know that you would do the same thing for me''

''Bye'' He hugged his sister

''Bye'' She hugged him back

She grabbed her bags and headed through the doors.

''Don't be a stranger, Come visit me in L.A''

''I'll keep that in mind. The same goes to you, don't be afraid to visit''

''I won't. Bye Howl. Bye everyone''

''Bye Karen''

''Bye Pup''

The others left, but Horatio and Ryan stayed behind and watched as Karen's plane took off.

''I need to thank you too, Horatio'' Ryan said ''you brought us together''

''Mr. Wolfe, I was the first step, you two walked the path''


End file.
